onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26868699-20160917204356/@comment-27122608-20160918112931
Je précise que j'ignore totalement si Oeil-de-Faucon s'est battu avec Barbe Blanche, cela reste "encore" possible mais clairement, sur cette traduction, je vois plus de raisons d'en douter que de le croire à cause de problèmes sémantiques internes à la trad, de différences sémantiques entre deux traductions sensées être aussi fiables (la VA et la VF), d'éventuelles incohérences avec des événements futurs de One Piece (par rapport à ce moment-là), le duel que Vista "voulait" contre Mihawk (Je ne sais plus si c'était anime ou pas) mais il était ravi de se battre donc bon, ... Limite, si la traduction anglaise s'avérait être la plus fiable car cela reste possible, Mihawk qui a affronté Barbe Blanche me semble déjà compromis. Limite, je me demande si le sens caché derrière en admettant que les oreilles de Barbe Blanche aient la priorité sur ses yeux et sur lui-même (ironique certes mais le problème est total pour une trad sensée être d'une fiabilité à toute épreuve) : The days of dueling with you and Hawk's Eye are still fresh in my ears. Ce ne serait pas des duels entre Barbe Blanche et son équipage VS Équipage de Shanks + Oeil-de-Faucon ? Mais honnêtement je dois déjà faire un immense effort pour passer outre les oreilles. 1. Franchement, inclure Barbe Blanche dans les duels alors qu'une trad d'une fiabilité hors paire, parle de duels qui sont encore frais dans les oreilles, c'est douteux. 2. Si ça parle de duel entre Barbe Blanche et un groupe, ce groupe : c'est Shanks ET Oeil-de-Faucon car AND (ET). Si c'était soit contre Shanks, soit contre Oeil-de-Faucon... OR (OU) Surtout que "frais dans les oreilles" (._.), frais dans la mémoire plutôt. Bref, au plus, je creuse cette traduction anglaise, au plus je me dis que la traduction française est totalement décalée en sens par rapport à cette anglaise, elles ne disent pas la même chose... alors qu'elles sont sensées être "fiables à 100%". EDIT - Ce que je trouve aussi drôle avec toi, Une pièce, c'est que tu cries toujours à la traduction officielle, meilleure traduction, traduction indiscutable (ce que en soit, je ne conteste pas vraiment, je dis juste que les nuances parfois peuvent être mal introduites dans plusieurs trads ou dans le scan des traductions rapides, le sens est plus général que précis MAIS qu'aucune n'est à l'abris d'une erreur) certes ici tu parles bien d'une traduction revue et corrigée certes mais en même temps, tu cries au scandale pour des traductions officielles "honteuses" sur ce même forum. Bref, j'ai l'impression que quand la traduction te plaît, c'est indiscutable et quand elle ne te plaît pas, c'est honteux. Ce n'est absolument pas un élément contre ta traduction mais un élément qui montre qu'une traduction officielle ou non trouve satisfaction à tes yeux, surtout quand elle te plaît et que visiblement, cela varie même entre les officielles. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que quand je vois une histoire de traduction te concernant, je prend la peine de vérifier 2/3 fois pour être sur que c'est bien comme tu dis et ici, j'en doute énormément.